Respect, Please!
by Levan
Summary: Ichigo needs some help with his honorifics, especially due to Byakuya's strict demeanor. Who better to train him than the one and only Rukia Kuchiki? IchiRuki.


**A/N**: A simple oneshot I made, inspired by an omake featuring Byakuya complaining about Ichigo's lack of honorific usage. Reviews are highly appreciated. :D

Enjoy. I don't own Bleach, as always.

* * *

**Respect, Please!**

* * *

"S-sorry about that, Byakuya," Ichigo stuttered against his trembling lips. "Yachiru just came out of nowhere, and I couldn't refuse."

There was an annoyed look in Byakuya's eyes when Ichigo apologized as profusely as he can. His stern expression is omnipresent as far as he'd known him, but never did he truly receive such an antagonizing glare that sent shivers down his spine, and made the hairs on the back of his head stand upright. He couldn't find out what Byakuya was so pissed off about, but maybe he'll find out after this talk.

"I called you here, Kurosaki Ichigo, due to the lack of respect you express when you call an elder's name. Honorifics are important and I believe that you should frequently use honorifics when calling me. It is something I cannot just ignore."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "That's all? Sheesh. I thought this was serious or something."

"It _is_ serious, Kurosaki Ichigo, and your attitude is what I fear the most for my sister, seeing as she can be easily influenced and she is always with you."

He shrugged off Byakuya's belief. "I don't think Rukia can be _that_ easily influenced. Besides, this honorific thing is nothing but additional blabber, as far as I know. It isn't that important."

Apparently, joking around was a magnet for Byakuya's inept rage within his cold, emotionless shell – Ichigo cringed and stumbled backwards when Byakuya took hold of the hilt of his Zanpakuto, almost as if he was ready to draw it out and slice him to pieces. He began waving his hands around, shrugging him to cease.

"W-wait, Byakuya. We don't need to fight over this-"

It crossed his mind that he had forgotten to add an honorific once again with Byakuya's name. With his sweat dripping like mad and the ominous stare of Byakuya twisting into a bloodshot gaze, he broke into a run and left the premises of the Kuchiki Manor without even leaving at least a goodbye. Well, not that he needed to bid his farewell to a madman, at the least.

Ichigo heaved and puffed. He caught his breath and was brought down to his knees when the manor was finally out of sight. He ran for quite a while, considering the size of that huge manor and the way how each cherry blossom that fluttered beside him scared him awfully in ways that he couldn't even discern if it was real or not, cautioning him and slowing him down. Who knows, maybe if he wasn't careful as he was there, that single cherry blossom that flew right beside his head could've left a large gash right in his cheek.

"Ichigo?"

He coiled around when the voice of someone familiar to him entered his ears – Rukia Kuchiki arrived in the midst of the outskirts of the Kuchiki manor.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo greeted, though still panting heavily. Rukia raised a brow, clueless about the recent life-threatening event that Ichigo faced, not that he didn't already been there before numerous times...

"What happened to you? You look like you ran a marathon."

"Well, I had to," he replied before heaving another breath, "If I didn't, Byakuya would've torn me to shreds now."

"Nii-sama?" Rukia asked concernly, "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do nothing!" Ichigo immediately responded with an aggravated tone. "He just came at me just because I didn't use those damn honorifics."

Rukia scoffed at him. "Of course you'll get in trouble if you don't use honorifics, idiot. Even most of the humans do it. What's with you and your lack of respect?"

"Well I... You see..." Ichigo couldn't find the words to explain it to her. Perhaps he never did get used to using honorifics, considering the fact that he had grown up with a terrible, terrible father.

"Okay then. I'll train you." Rukia helped Ichigo stand upright before continuing.

"It's easy! Here, I'll show you."

And with that she took out her trusty sketchpad and began sketching. Ichigo had the serious urge to insult her artistry once again, but he decided to let it off for now. Besides, he needed her. It wouldn't help if he'll just piss her off and start the whole rampage thing all over again.

"Okay! All done." Rukia raised her sketchpad, revealing her usual, bunny rabbit-induced drawing which featured Byakuya's bunny form, wearing his standard uniform. The page was littered with nearly-illegible kanji and colorful strokes and stripes. Right below Byakuya's drawing, three different honorifcs could be seen.

"That's a surprise," Rukia said with a friendly grin,"This is the first time you didn't bother to insult my drawing. Am I improving or what?"

"I don't know. I've been with you long enough to know that you're drawings does suck, and I don't need to waste time implying how awful those look."

Rukia glared at him, and sighed. "You just can't appreciate great artistry."

"So, what now?"

"It's just easy. Simply add in one of the three suffixes – sama, san, or kun," Rukia explained, pointing to the previous honorifics she drew,"But you have to use it depending on the one who you're talking to. Like for example, you could call me Kuchiki-san being elder than you, or Kuchiki-dono since I am of noble descent."

"...Did you just brag about being a noble?"

She deliberately smacked the back of his head before raising her voice again. "That's not the point, Ichigo. Are you even listening?"

"I'm all ears, Rukia. Sorry," he apologized, simultaneously rubbing the throb around the back of his head.

"Okay then... Now try it. Call me by my last name, together with the appropriate suffix." Rukia placed both of her hands to her hips and awaited his answer.

"Kuchiki-san...?" Ichigo scratched his head. "It feels so awkward calling you like that."

"That's because you're not used to it," Rukia noted.

"So... That's it, right?"

"Nope! We'll have to test if you can remember to do it again first." Without a moment's warning, Rukia Kuchiki swiftly unsheathed her Zanpakuto. Ichigo stood there, frozen, unable to handle the situation, and beginning to be ultimately dubious about Rukia's training program for using honorifics.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

A wisp of graceful air slid beneath her and with a twist of her arm, the katana she held evolved into its beautiful and more gratifying self – an immaculate white sword that, setting aside its lovely appearance, destructive power was held within.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia swung her sword in an almost crescent motion, right in front of Ichigo. A beam of light began emanating from the ground and Ichigo, almost lost from shock, was well aware enough that Rukia wasn't joking around. He quickly jumped out of the proximity of Rukia's attack, just merely a millisecond away before he could've been turned into a human popsicle. Once Ichigo finally caught the situation at hand and realized Rukia's apparent violence over him, he landed cleanly on the ground and began screaming at her.

"Rukia! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo ranted at her with an uprising tone. Rukia stood there motionless, lost in thought, completely ignoring Ichigo's endless chatter.

"This is no good, Ichigo," she finally spat out, "You completely forgot about calling me by 'Kuchiki-san'."

She touched her forehead and shook her head. "Poor Ichigo, forgetting things already just after an exhilarating experience."

"_Exhilarating_?! How could you be so calm about this, dammit!" Ichigo stomped the ground with his foot and proceeded to scowl at her.

"Okay, I apologize, Ichigo. But, with this dilemma, I doubt Nii-sama would allow you to enter the Kuchiki manor again. It'll be even worse if he didn't allow me to see you."

Ichigo stopped immediately and lowered his head, busy in contemplation. Rukia looked at his seemingly gloomy and guilty form. Slowly, she ambled towards him and took Ichigo's free hand, clasping right into hers.

"It's okay, Ichigo. We'll think of something," Rukia said, concerned about him.

"But we are, already," Ichigo responded softly, "It's my entire fault for being so stubborn-headed that I couldn't handle even the simplest of honorifics."

Rukia despised seeing him so distressed like this – she saw that certain face numerous times before already. Whenever she was injured, he'd always be there, watching over her, with the same, miserable look on his face.

And for that she wanted him to smile, because she always liked the way how he curls his lips into a grin, and the heart-warming feeling that springs within her when he would face her with that same, untarnished smile. It was rare, but she cherished it whenever the moment arises. "Come on. Let's sit by that tree for a while. We'll sort it out."

Rukia had to drag Ichigo all the way under the shade of a tree, and both sat casually along. Ichigo's face was still painted with a frown, and she tightened her hand around his. "You don't need to be this worried, Ichigo. It's not like it's the end of the world, you know."

"I don't know. But it feels like it." His eyes continued to stare down along the grass, his hope waning away into nothing.

"Why, scared because you may be threatened never to see me again? You, Ichigo Kurosaki, afraid of a little threat? You've beaten nii-sama a long time ago, as far as I know. How come you're so afraid now?"

Silence. Did her statement work? Did it fail? She couldn't discern with his enigmatic face.

He broke the silence. "Thank you, Rukia."

She giggled. "Honestly this all looks silly to me. Didn't actually know using honorifics can get this serious-"

She didn't even saw when he'd actually did it. But he did lunge for her, and directly merged his lips to hers. With all matters, she didn't think he'd do this. But what the heck, it was fine, anyways. She wrapped her arms around his neck and savored it – the passion brimming from a simple kiss was overwhelming to both. They went on, seconds turning to minutes, minutes seemingly turning into hours. They couldn't tell, with their concentration swayed by the awe-inspiring experience.

"Together now, are we?"

The voice they both heard only meant one thing. They separated immediately, Rukia adding in a smack to the face to Ichigo, before facing to the direction of the voice.

"N-nii-sama...?!" Rukia's face flushed to the deepest of degrees, her cheeks as red as it could get.

"Byakuya-san?!" Ichigo said, shocked from his sudden appearance.

"Hm?" Byakuya stared at them. "I'm surprised, Kurosaki Ichigo. You have well improved."

Ichigo hadn't noticed that he had definitely used an honorific in the middle of his astonishment. But still, it meant miniscule to him, especially with what Byakuya had just witnessed seconds ago.

"I... I'm sorry-"

"I'll be on my way," Byakuya interrupted him. "I still need to finish the calligraphy I have been working on. Though it pains me to say this, but, both of you, do whatever you like."

"Nii-sama..." Rukia didn't know what to say. She expected a nasty scolding but that is what she didn't receive. Instead it seems that he had encouraged what they had done, which was totally unexpected. Byakuya left the premises with the simple use of shunpo, and once again Ichigo and Rukia were left alone in the middle of the evergreen forest.

"Well... that was awkward," Ichigo noted.

"Yeah. He was definitely out of character that time."

"So, what now?"

"We'll make a visit. Perhaps nii-sama would appreciate you now within our household."

"Together?"

"Yes. Together."

Hand in hand they strolled through the small forest, to the direction of the Kuchiki manor. The raging anxiety that Ichigo felt diminished with the warm touch of Rukia's hand, and he couldn't help but be glad of Rukia's help, and the comfort he feels when they're together.

Ichigo didn't know if Rukia feels the same, but he was confident she did, and perhaps, even much better than he always felt.

**Fin**


End file.
